The invention relates to a handheld power tool, having a rotating cutting tool and a guard hood, covering the cutting tool.
In German Utility Model DE 295 13 331 U1, a handheld right-angle power sander is described, having a guard hood that includes a slip-on ring, integrally connected to the guard hood plate, and for releasably and adjustably receiving the guard hood, this ring can be locked to a clamping neck structurally connected to the housing. Located on the inside of the slip-on ring are detent cams, which upon being axially slipped onto the clamping neck enter into engagement with a circumferential groove. After the slip-on ring is axially slipped on and after the detent engagement of the detent cams with the circumferential groove, the axial locking position on the clamping neck is attained by pivoting the guard hood. To prevent the guard hood from being inadvertently pivoted back out of the detent position into the release position, a torsion-prevention means is provided, comprising a detent lug on the housing that is in engagement with a set of teeth on the outside of the slip-on ring.
In general, in such right-angle sanders, care must be taken that the retention and guidance forces, which are exerted on the power tool by the user via the handles, also act on the connection between the slip-on ring of the guard hood and the clamping neck on the housing of the right-angle sander. Since the force introduction points, which are defined via the position of the handles, may be located relatively far away from the connection point between the guard hood and the housing of the right-angle sander, relatively high torques occur as the right-angle sander is being guided and these torques must be absorbed by the right-angle sander. In the least favorable case, strong resultant forces in the connection point between the guard hood and the housing of the right-angle sander can lead to an uncontrolled release of the guard hood.